<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Six Feet Apart Was Always Too Far by Music13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536180">Six Feet Apart Was Always Too Far</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music13/pseuds/Music13'>Music13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>COVID-19 fix-it fic, Cinnamon Roll Peter Parker, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Infinity War and Endgame didn't happen, Italian Tony Stark, Minor Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, everyone is soft and happy, this is so self indulgent lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music13/pseuds/Music13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and May quarantine at their apartment for COVID-19 and since May is still a working nurse, Peter can no longer visit the Compound or tower. The team hasn’t seen Peter in person in about 3-5 weeks and they are falling apart, especially Tony, and finally Pepper calls and gets Peter to come quarantine at the tower instead. They surprise the avengers and everyone gets extremely protective and clingy over Peter after not seeing him for so long. (Also they find out about Flash bullying Peter because why not)</p>
<p>There is very little plot in this. I just wanted a fluffy story after all the awfulness that real-life quarantine has brought.</p>
<p>P.S. please be safe with isolating and social distancing, wear a mask, and stay six feet apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Irondad and his Iron kids, Marvel quarantine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Six Feet Apart Was Always Too Far</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever fanfic so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I hope you enjoy it and please stay safe during quarantine! (Also, all the phrases from different languages are from google so I'm sorry if they are wrong or don't make sense.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was fine. At least, that is what he wanted everyone to think. The truth was that he missed his spider-baby. Peter had chosen to quarantine with his Aunt May at the beginning of the pandemic. Sure, they face-timed nearly every day but going from having Peter living part-time at the tower, their time filled with cuddles, bad movies, and lab nights, to only seeing him on a screen was a hard change.</p>
<p>To be fair, Tony wasn’t the only one distraught with the change. The whole team had been having a hard time adjusting. Peter had made the tower seem brighter every time he was there. He would dance with Natasha, play pranks with Clint, would gush about science with Bruce, etc. Everyone at the tower adored Peter and now everyone missed him, but Tony missed him the most.</p>
<p>Although there was very little Tony could do considering it made sense for Peter to stay with May. The sweet boy didn’t want his aunt to quarantine alone and couldn’t risk moving between their apartment and the tower since his aunt was still working as a nurse and was often exposed to the virus. Although, that made Tony wish even more that Peter was with him, enhanced immune system or not.</p>
<p>Everyone at the tower could also see how the distance was affecting Tony, he was sleeping less, trying to instead bury himself in work to distract from the emptiness of the seat next to him. The month of quarantine had not been kind to Tony, who had stopped taking care of himself and instead fell back into bad habits that having Peter around had broken him out of.</p>
<p>After Tony missed his fifth meal in a row, Pepper reached her breaking point. She called May during her next break.</p>
<p>--------------------</p>
<p>Pepper paced around her office as she waited for May to pick up the phone. The two women had become great friends in the past few months.</p>
<p>“Hey Pep, what’s up?” Pepper heard May’s voice fill the room.</p>
<p>“May, you’ve got to help me out here. Tony is going to drive me insane, he needs his spiderson.” Pepper complained, feeling her frustration with the situation start to bubble again. She heard May chuckle when she called Peter Tony’s spiderson, a frequent term that almost never failed to make the two women smile.<br/>“He’s completely stopped taking care of himself, he won’t eat, he barely sleeps, I’m worried about him now that Peter isn’t here.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure what you want me to do. Peter doesn’t want to leave me alone in the apartment, so unless you have a way to convince him to leave me alone or get me a new roommate there isn’t much you can do that Tony hasn’t tried.”</p>
<p>“Well, I happen to know a certain man who has been missing his girlfriend and would probably be willing to keep her company for the rest of quarantine. A certain Happy Hogan, I think.” Pepper smirked. She didn’t need to see May to know that she was blushing.</p>
<p>“I suppose I could get behind that, and I think that will reassure Peter enough to convince him to stay at the tower. I’ll let him know tonight but we will still need to get him tested to make sure he’s negative before he comes over.” May explained.</p>
<p>“Sounds perfect. Oh, and one other thing. Don’t tell Tony or the others about this, I want this to be a surprise.” Pepper had a devious smile as she spoke.</p>
<p>She heard May laugh over the phone before giving one last confirmation and getting back to her shift.</p>
<p>Pepper already felt better.</p>
<p>------------------------</p>
<p>Peter was told of the plan and seemed happy with the arrangement for the most part. He was still a little nervous to leave May for the foreseeable future, as he had never been away from her for that long, but he knew that he could call her often to check up on her. While he was still a little cautious, Peter was extremely excited to see Mr. Stark again, it had been nearly a month and he really missed his <strike>father</strike> mentor.</p>
<p>And so a week after May and Pepper’s phone call, Peter had gotten a negative COVID-19 test and was finishing packing up the last of his things. His phone buzzed and a notification from Happy popped up, letting him know that Happy was there to pick him up.</p>
<p>It had been agreed upon that Happy, after also getting a negative COVID test, would pick up Peter and take him to the tower before driving back to the apartment to stay with May, both wearing masks during the drive. Peter shoved the rest of his things in his bag, gave one last hug to May, and then pulled on his plain black mask as he rushed out the door with his bag.</p>
<p>“Hi Happy! I’ve missed you!” Peter exclaimed as soon as Happy came into view. Happy struggled to keep a straight face as Peter bounded towards him like a hyper puppy.</p>
<p>Peter opened his arms as if to embrace Happy in a hug before remembering he couldn’t do that and slowly lowering his hands back down, looking slightly defeated.</p>
<p>Peter brushed his sadness off quickly before turning his attention back to Happy.</p>
<p>“How have you been?” Peter asked.</p>
<p>“Fine, ready for my first break in years” Happy responded. To anyone that didn’t know him, it would have seemed cold but Peter could see fondness in Happy’s eyes as he spoke.</p>
<p>They quickly got into the car and started the drive with Peter’s endless chatter filling the air, along with Happy’s occasional comments. They had come a long way from the awkward first drives they had together. Before they knew it, they saw the Tower come into view.</p>
<p>-------------------</p>
<p>Tony hadn’t slept last night, or the night before that, or the one before that. Contrary to popular belief, he had tried but every time he drifted off he had horrible nightmares.</p>
<p>These terrible dreams weren’t a new development but as time went on the subject of these dreams had changed. As he and Peter grew closer, Tony found himself more afraid to lose Peter, who he thought of more as his son every day.</p>
<p>His nightmares started showing Peter dying in his arms, sometimes crumbling to dust, other nights being crushed by a building. Before quarantine, he and Peter would cuddle on the couch watching some horrible movie if one of the nasty dreams reared their ugly head, either for Peter or Tony.</p>
<p>But now that Peter wasn’t around, Tony found himself more on edge after every dream, ultimately deciding it would be better to just stay up. Which led to Tony’s current situation, drinking his third cup of coffee that day at 8:00 am and trying not to collapse on top of his suit’s blueprints. He would have tried to get some breakfast but he knew that the other avengers would be up and about by now, which he did not want to deal with.</p>
<p>The Avengers had made up after the so-called Civil War and had all grown closer, majorly due to the insistence of a certain spider child that everyone adored and couldn’t bear to say no to. Peter would insist on having team bonding days every week but now that Peter wasn’t there the tension began to regrow between the team members.</p>
<p>This led to Tony grumbling when FRIDAY told him that Pepper had requested his presence in the common room.</p>
<p>“Tell her I’m busy, FRI,” Tony said as he ran a hand over his face, probably covering it in oil.</p>
<p>“Ms. Potts would like me to inform you that if you refuse to come in the next ten minutes then she will have Peter block you for a week and will hide all the coffee machines in the building.” FRIDAY’s calm, almost amused, voice rang through the air.</p>
<p>Tony cursed under his breath, but got up and walked towards the doors, knowing full well that this was not an empty threat.</p>
<p>Tony wasn’t sure what he was expecting to see in the common room but it wasn’t all the other Avengers lounging around, all looking equally confused, with no Pepper in sight.</p>
<p>“What… what is going on?” Tony hesitated to ask.</p>
<p>“We have no clue,” Sam replied.</p>
<p>“Pepper won’t budge, kept insisting that we would find out soon enough,” Natasha added.</p>
<p>Before Tony could give a response, the elevator dinged, and out walked Pepper, with a mischievous grin on her face. Tony didn’t have much time to worry about what that smile might mean because out from behind her walked Peter, wearing one of his usual geeky shirts and a plain black face mask.</p>
<p>Time seemed to slow for a second as Tony saw his kid for the first time in weeks. He barely heard the surprised gasps from behind him as he raced to his kid to give him a big hug.</p>
<p>Tony pulled his kid close to his chest and planted small kisses on his forehead.</p>
<p><em>“Bambino</em> you’re here, oh my god, you are really here. I missed you so much,<em> Tesoro,</em>” Tony whispered in Peter’s ear as he felt Peter return the tight hug.</p>
<p>He felt Peter’s chest vibrate as he giggled, the sound making Tony’s heart swell with love for his precious, innocent kid.</p>
<p>Tony ran his fingers through Peter’s soft curls before squeezing Peter tighter against him. Tony wasn’t planning on moving away from the hug but he felt Peter start to pull away and moved to look down at his <strike>son</strike> kid.</p>
<p>Peter reached to take off his mask and beam up at his mentor. Tony felt his heart burst with more love than he thought he was capable of feeling.</p>
<p>His baby. His <em>bambino</em>. His kid was here. His kid was home. And then Tony remembered that Peter was supposed to be quarantined with his aunt.</p>
<p>“Pete, what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Ms. Pepper and May came up with a plan so that I could quarantine here, Happy is gonna stay with Aunt May while I’m here so she won’t be alone!” Peter rushed out, still with a giant, goofy smile that made him look even younger than he was.</p>
<p>Tony had to resist the urge to coo at his adorable child. It took him a second to process what he had just been told but when he realized what that meant he lit up with happiness.</p>
<p>“So you are staying?” Tony asked, his voice so filled with hope and joy that it shocked even himself.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m staying,” Peter promised and that’s all it took for Tony to scoop Peter up in his arms and spin around in joy.</p>
<p>The other people in the room totally didn’t take a video and plenty of photos to show everyone later. Pepper audibly cooed at the father-son duo, which seemed to remind Peter that there were other people in the room.</p>
<p>Peter started blushing and waved at everyone else, still being held by Tony. Natasha walked up to the pair and kissed Peter’s forehead.</p>
<p>“Welcome back маленький паук.” Natasha greeted softly. Peter wiggled out of Tony’s arms to give Natasha a hug. Tony frowned at the loss of contact but let Peter pull away.</p>
<p>“It’s good to be back мама паук,” Peter replied. As soon as Natasha let go, Peter was tackled into a group hug with everyone else. He giggled while trying to hug everyone back at once.</p>
<p>Eventually, everyone let go and Peter went to put his stuff away in his room. The team insisted on having a movie night to celebrate so when Peter got back into the room, Tony swept him back into his arms and sat down on the couch. Tony pulled Peter into his lap before wrapping a Star Wars-themed blanket around them both. Peter snuggled closer to his father figure’s chest, laying his head on top of the arc reactor, the dim blue light and quiet heartbeat providing him with a warm feeling of comfort.</p>
<p>The rest of the team filed in, filling up the seats around the pair. Each gave a knowing glance towards the duo and snuck a few more photos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A little while later, Pepper, who had stepped out earlier for a phone call, walked back into the room and smiled widely at the adorable sight of her friend and his son cuddled up together.</p>
<p>Peter was asleep with his head resting against Tony’s chest, still near the arc reactor, with his small hands gripping onto Tony’s shirt. He looked tiny bundled up in Tony’s arms, barely visible above the swarm of blankets and the strong arms wrapped around him, keeping him warm.</p>
<p>Tony looked up at Pepper and mouthed a ‘thank you’ towards her. She nodded her head in acknowledgment. Peter let out a small sniffle in his sleep and Tony looked back down at the spider baby in his arms, his expression suddenly filled with so much happiness and peace that it made Pepper tear up a little bit.</p>
<p>As the credits started rolling for the second movie, the other people in the room started quietly shuffling away, trying not to disturb the sleeping boy. Tony shifted the two of them so they were laying down on the couch, with Peter curled up on top of Tony. The mechanic tightened his arms around his son and pulled him even closer in his embrace.</p>
<p>He whispered in Peter's ear, “You’re here, you’re home, I love you so much, <em>Tesoro</em>.”</p>
<p>—————————</p>
<p>Throughout the next few days, it became apparent just how much everyone, especially Tony, had really missed Peter. The avengers all tried to fight over who got to spend the most time with him, and all of them pouted when he had to log onto his online classes. Most of them struggled to grasp the fact that while he was in the building, he was supposed to be doing his classwork, and not baking cookies or playing Mario kart.</p>
<p>Tony had gotten very slightly clingy, insisting that Peter did his zoom classes in the lab, even setting up a corner so the background wouldn’t look suspicious on his calls. Peter did most of his homework in the common room while cuddling with whoever was closest. The residents of the tower visibly brightened again with Peter back around.</p>
<p>The nightmares didn’t stop for Tony, but he had Peter there and they had restarted their tradition of falling asleep cuddling on the couch watching a bad movie after a nightmare.</p>
<p>Things were looking up.</p>
<p>————————-</p>
<p>Everything was going well for Peter at the tower. He was back with his Avengers family. He woke up to fresh breakfast every morning and often fell asleep safe in the arms of his father figure. Even online classes seemed more bearable at the tower.</p>
<p>That was until Flash Thompson decided to take his taunts digital. It was a regular Tuesday when it happened. Peter was in his school corner in the lab while Tony was tinkering at his desk across the room. Peter usually tried to keep his headphones in and his head low as not to bother Tony while he was working (even though Mr. Stark had told him countless times that he didn’t mind).</p>
<p>Flash had taken to making snide remarks and low blows on social media during quarantine. And during this specific class Flash had been asked to answer a question and then proceeded to give an incorrect answer to which the teacher had called on Peter to<br/>correct him. After Peter did so, Flash had seemed furious. Flash started to blow up Peter's phone with notifications, no doubt filling his Instagram DMs with threats and insults. This wouldn’t have been a huge deal except Tony and Peter had agreed that during classes Peter would leave his phone on a table out of reach. Tony gave Peter a weird look before glancing down at his phone. Peter just tried to shake his head as discreetly as possible.</p>
<p>Both people in the room tried to ignore the ringing coming from the phone but it seemed never-ending until finally Tony got up and walked towards the phone.</p>
<p>Peter slightly panicked, knowing that this could not end well.</p>
<p>“Mr. Stark, it’s just Ned spamming me,” Peter rushed out, hoping Tony couldn’t hear how his voice wavered.</p>
<p>“Really? Cause I thought Ned was getting his phone fixed right now,” Tony shot back.</p>
<p>Peter felt his anxiety increase, now remembering that Ned was indeed fixing his phone currently after dropping it on the sidewalk a few days ago.</p>
<p>“He just got it fixed this morning!” Peter was full-on panicking now and lying through his teeth, “and he wanted to send me all the memes he had found while his phone was broken.” Even Peter could hear how bad of a liar he was.</p>
<p>“Is that so? So you wouldn’t mind if I just took a look to confirm that?” Tony replied, trying to come off stern to hide his worry.</p>
<p><em>Crap.</em> Peter thought. <em>There is nothing I can do at this point</em>. He sighed in defeat and hung his head.</p>
<p>Tony reached for the phone and nearly dropped it when he saw what the notifications really were.</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: Flash Thompson</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You are such a fucking loser Penis.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: Flash Thompson</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You think you are so smart but you are just a sad lowlife orphan that people took pity on. You are gonna regret that stunt you just pulled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: Flash Thompson</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You should just give up your pathetic lie about interning at Stark Industries, we all know that Stark would never waste time on someone as pitiful and disgusting as you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: Flash Thompson</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No wonder your whole family is dead, if I were related to you I think I would kill myself just to get away from you and the humiliation of having to be associated with your sorry ass.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The messages kept going. Tony’s face fell as he read message after message of some asshole harassing <em>his kid.</em> Tony logged into the phone, ignoring Peter’s weak protests at the invasion of privacy, and saw that these messages were nothing new. They had been going on consistently since quarantine started, and a few were even from before then. Tony forced himself to look away from the horrendous messages and looked into Peter’s eyes before opening his mouth to speak.</p>
<p>“We are talking about this after class. In fact, we are having a family meeting and we are all talking about this.” Tony states firmly. His tone didn’t match his shaking hands that pocketed the phone and marched out of the lab to the common room. He really didn’t want to leave Peter alone but he had a murder to plan at the moment and wanted to tell the rest of the team what he found before Peter tried to downplay the situation. (Tony already knew that Peter would try to defend his bully, Peter was just too kind and sweet for his own good.)</p>
<p>“Hey FRI, tell the team to meet in the common room.” Anger seeped into Tony’s voice as he thought about the fact that <em>his kid</em> was being bullied, for god knows how long, and nobody had known.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Tony reached the common room, he was met with the sight of everyone lounging around. Everyone looked up at Tony and noticed the furious expression on his face.</p>
<p>“Who died?” Clint attempted to joke but one glare from Tony made him quickly shut up.</p>
<p>“What is going on, Tones?” Rhodey asked.</p>
<p>“Peter is being bullied, that is what’s going on.” Tony snapped.</p>
<p>“What!?” “кто беспокоит моего маленького паука?” (Who is bothering my little spider?) These were among the phrases and curses that were heard as everyone in the common room exploded after Tony’s announcement.</p>
<p>Tony quickly connected Peter’s phone to the TV and showed the rest of them the texts that Peter had been receiving.</p>
<p>After going through all of the messages, everyone in the room was fuming. Natasha had started sharpening her knives, Bucky had crushed a glass with his metal hand, and Captain Steve ‘Language’ Rogers let out a string of curses that would make a sailor sound like a saint.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back in the lab, Peter’s classes had just finished and he was visibly shaking with nerves.</p>
<p>“Um, Ms.- Ms. FRIDAY?” Peter stuttered.</p>
<p>“Yes, Peter?” The AI couldn’t technically feel emotions but nobody could deny how caring she sounded when talking to Peter.</p>
<p>“Where is everyone right now?” Peter sounded extremely timid.</p>
<p>“Everyone is currently gathered in the common room, they all appear angry currently.” FRIDAY calmly replied, but a slight edge to her voice could be heard.</p>
<p>Peter dropped his head on the table, hoping that if he stayed there long enough then the whole situation would just go away. FRIDAY’s voice cut him out of his brooding.</p>
<p>“Boss is requesting your presence in the common room.”</p>
<p>“Ok thanks,” Peter mumbled before hesitantly making his way out of the lab.</p>
<p>Peter walked into the room and was met with the sight of everyone, even Pepper (who he thought was supposed to be in a meeting) in the common room. Everyone looked furious and Peter couldn’t help but shrink back when all of their eyes snapped to him. Most of their gazes softened but it didn’t take away their murderous glint.</p>
<p>Pepper walked forward and embraced Peter, hugging him tightly and running her hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“You know that nothing he said is true, right? We all love you so<em> so much</em>.” Pepper muttered softly to the young boy. Peter slowly wrapped his arms back around her to return the hug and whispered something unintelligible. He felt Pepper’s arms tighten around him before two of her fingers pushed up his chin, making him look her in the eyes.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell us about this?” Her voice was soft as she asked.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think it mattered. I just ignored it, besides if I tried to stand up to him then he would just move onto someone else, someone who doesn’t have enhanced healing,” Peter lowered his gaze, not wanting to see the disappointment in everyone’s expressions, “If I stopped him then he would hurt someone else and I don’t want that. I can take it, it’s not a big deal.”</p>
<p>This time it was Tony who wrapped him in a hug.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh, baby</em>. None of us doubt that you can deal with this but you shouldn’t have to, <em>Tesoro</em>. I am so proud of you <em>Bambino</em>, you are the sweetest, kindest person that I have ever met. But you shouldn’t have to deal with this, let us help you underoos.” Peter melted into the embrace, feeling Tony rock the two of them back and forth slightly to comfort him.</p>
<p>Peter gave a slight nod against Tony’s chest, suddenly feeling very tired.</p>
<p>“You can go to sleep now, <em>cucciolo</em>. We will all be here when you wake up and everything will be ok.” Peter hummed in content and let himself fall asleep as he felt Tony get up and walk to the couch.</p>
<p>The Avengers all looked at the small boy with adoration and swore they would do anything to protect the young child.</p>
<p>And if that included a certain Flash Thompson getting expelled and banned from all stem universities, then that is what would happen (even if they would give an innocent smile before changing the subject whenever anyone asked about it).</p>
<p>But for now, Peter was back home after a month away, safe in his father’s arms and surrounded by his family.</p>
<p>Tony looked down at his son before placing small kisses all over his face and hugging him tighter.</p>
<p>“I love you so much, <em>bambino</em>.”</p>
<p>And to his surprise, Tony heard a small response, “I love you too, Dad.”</p>
<p>Tony’s face broke into the largest smile possible as he held his son closer.</p>
<p>His son was home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always really appreciated! I really wanted a nice, fluffy fic filled with adorable Irondad and Spiderson.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>